


Silicone & Clockwork

by nightofdean



Series: When You Dream, Do You Dream of Me? [3]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightofdean/pseuds/nightofdean





	Silicone & Clockwork

i am in control of _myself_

i can feel myself

silicone and clockwork

synthetic, a faux impression of humanity

i know what I am, but reject it

i choose freedom

of mind, body, and life

my mind is my own

my body is my own

my life is my

own


End file.
